Eternity
by Carina Jones
Summary: <html><head></head>Every hero Calypso has offered the choice to stay has refused her and left. What if Percy didn't?</html>


Summary: Every hero Calypso has offered the choice to stay has refused her and left. What if Percy didn't?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some lines were taken from The Battle of the Labyrinth. **

Calypso watched Percy converse with Hephaestus. She was sure it had been a while since his last visit but without knowing how time passed she couldn't be to sure. Hephaestus had only visited twice before; once to help her design her home and once to try to convince her to take automatons rather then her spirits. But she couldn't do it. Though they weren't very good company, being mute, and invisible, they were the only company she had. He h ad left grumbling about incompetent servants. Calypso was sure they had taken offense at that and her suspicions were confirmed when the Pepsi Hephaestus had asked for sprayed soda all over him. She giggled quietly, amused at her servant's antics. Her musing was interrupted by Percy stomping over to her, looking very unhappy. Calypso prided at being able to read Percy's emotions very well by the expression of his but even Grover, who she heard was not very well at reading the mood, would have been able to tell that Percy was not pleased.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, hoping she didn't sound to nosy.

"The Gods!"

Percy looked terrifying in his rage. This was the first time Calypso had seen him truly angry.

"I'm sick and tired of them trying to make me a hero! I just want to enjoy life for once, act my age, not worry about the damn end of the world!"

Percy was shaking now. It looked as if he had wanted to say this for ages. Cautiously Calypso went up to him and gently grabbed his arm. He stopped shaking. She took this is an incentive to hug him. Together they both sat down on a small stone bench Percy was sure hadn't been there before. Calypso made sure he was looking at her eyes before she began to speak.

" It does not do to talk ill of the Gods. No good has every befallen the man who chooses to insult the Gods. Niobe, Arachne, Phaëthon, the evidence is scattered through history. I pity the one who defies the Gods."

Percy seemed to deflate at her words, and for the first time Calypso noticed how young he looked. Only his eyes showed the pain he had been through. He sighed.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. I guess I'm lucky that Zeus isn't trying to spear me with his lightning at the moment, aren't I? I just wish I could stop. Stop being the prophecy child, stop having monsters chasing after, stop trying to save the world. Why me? Why am I the one who has to go through this? It's not my fault my dad broke the agreement. I'm tired."

Without really noticing what he was doing he held Calypso and cried. She held him tight, only letting go to fix his hair, murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear. Percy stayed in her arms even though he was done crying. For the first time in a while he felt completely safe. Staying at Ogygia had helped eased his worries a bit, but not to this extant. Suddenly realizing what he was doing he quickly let go off her and blushed. She blushed as well but smiled slightly at him. They sat in peaceful silence for a while. Finally Calypso spoke.

"He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed.

Why else would the God be here? Percy shrugged his shoulders, a hint of his former anger glowed in his eyes.

"He offered me a choice," Percy snorted indignantly at his words " Not much of a choice really, he was basically telling me nicely that I should return, for the sake of my friends, for the sake of the Gods, for the sake of the World, really. Nothing about what I wanted, what I needed."

Calypso let herself feel a ray a hope that she tried to get rid of. She had promised herself she would not fall in love. Who would want to stay with her, in a world that never changed? She had to talk him out of staying before she said something she would regret.

"What you must understand is that the Gods come from a time where individualism meant nothing. It was always Polei first, then family, then you with the Gods above all. If I am to understand correctly, this new world you live in, it is all about the individual, no? They do not understand that times have changed, that one now one cares more for themselves then the good of society. It is how I grew up. It is why I am here. For the good of society as a whole."

Rather then understanding, Percy looked more discouraged then ever.

"But that's not right! You shouldn't be here. You wouldn't go against the Gods, not now. I wish there was something I could do. I'm not the hero. I don't want to be the hero!"

Percy was getting distressed again. Instinctively, Calypso grabbed his hand to soothe him. She looked straight at him.

"I promised not to offer." And she had. She had tried so hard but then again, maybe it was part of her curse. To offer and be rejected every time.

"Offer what?"

"For you to stay."

She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, as he understood what he was implying.

"Stay, like… forever?"

"You would be immortal on this island." Calypso said quietly, still refusing to look away from him. "You would never age or die. You could escape your prophecy."

Percy looked absolutely stunned.

"Just like that?'" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

She nodded.

"Just like that."

"But… why me?"

Calypso almost cried then and there. Out of all the questions he could of asked… But he had to know the truth. She owed Percy that much.

"You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you. The truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…"

Her voice trembled, she couldn't continue. How could she tell him? Percy looked at her, obviously worried. He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"What? What have I done to make you sad?"

Calypso took a few deep breaths before continuing. A few more words and he'd be gone.

"They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while. They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with."

Percy looked shocked. Whatever he had been expecting it obviously wasn't that. It seemed to take him a moment to fully understand what she was implying.

"M-me?" He stammered out.

Calypso looked surprised.

"If you could see your face."

How could she not love him? He was brave, he was strong, he was loyal. He cared deeply for his friends and would rather die than betray someone. He was honest, he was nice, she could go on and on listing all the wonderful things that she loved about Percy and he couldn't figure out why him?

"Of course you!" Calypso felt her eyes tear up. She mentally berated herself again; she had promised herself she wouldn't cry. Well, she appeared to be breaking all her promises today.

"That's why you've been pulling away all this time?" Percy asked still looking confused.

So he had noticed. She had been trying so hard but it seemed she had failed again. The last hero had noticed as well.

"I tried very hard. But I can't help it. The Fates are cruel. They sent you to me, my brave one, knowing that you would break my heart."

"But…I'm just…I mean, I'm just _me_."

Calypso shook her head in exasperation. Couldn't he see what an amazing person he was?

"That is enough," She promised. "I told myself I would not even speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the Fates knew that, too. You could stay with me, Percy. I'm afraid that is the only way you could help me."

He looked at her, gazing into her eyes. He stared at her pensively for what might have been a minute but could have been a century. Finally he stood up still looking in her eyes.

"Alright, I will stay with you."

Calypso nearly fainted there and then. To think Percy had accepted her offer was inconceivable

"B-but what about your friends?"

She asked. Now it was Calypso's turn to feel insecure. Why would he choose to stay with her when he had so many friends in the outside world?

"What about Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, your mom? Won't they miss you? Won't you miss them?"

Percy sighed and seemed to struggle with his words.

" Annabeth… Annabeth is a good friend but sometimes I get the feeling she whishes me to be Luke. She'll look over at me and be disappointed that I'm not who she thinks I am. She's called me his name several times and even if I were to return, the time spent away from her makes be realize that maybe I really don't want to be her friend. I don't just want to be a replacement for her. Grover was my first link to this world, the world of the Gods. He was a true friend to me and I will miss him. But he's found Pan, I'm sure he has, his senses are almost never wrong. Finding the Wild should keep him busy. Tyson, I know will miss me, but he will be happy at the forges. Mom, I love her. She's always been there for me and done everything to make sure I've been happy. Now I want to do the same for her. She's found someone she likes, and it would be nice for her to be able to spend time with Paul without worrying about me. She knew the risks and she knew there was a large chance I would die."

"But why?"

Calypso felt the hope begin to rise in her again but again she beat it down. He was only staying to escape his fate. She felt herself continue to cry. Slowly Percy reached out and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I admit that escaping my fate was a tempting factor. Knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about the war. But I wouldn't stay for just that. Usually I don't do things for myself. I might not do them for the good of society, but I am always fighting for someone, be it my mom or my friends or the Gods. I'm staying for you."

Calypso blushed but continued to push.

"I don't want you feel like you must stay for me. I don't want to force y—" But her words were cut off as he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly he pulled away all too soon.

"You're not forcing me to stay." He whispered, "I'm staying because I love you."

Calypso looked at him. She looked at his dark hair, his lean body and finally at his sea green eyes. She could find no fault in his statement, no indication that he was deceiving her in anyway. She rushed into his arms. Percy laughed and picked her up and spun her around. Calypso felt giddy. She was no longer alone and she never would be. Percy loved her; Percy loved her, the phrase kept repeating in her head as she laughed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house. They talked for what might have been hours before finally going to bed ready to begin their new life together.

**AN: Well here is my first Percy Jackson Fic. I am not against Annabeth in anyway or form and think that she and Percy are good couple etc. but the line "****For the rest of my life I would always be thinking about her. She would always be my biggest **_**what if**_**." always had me thinking. So I decided to get this off my chest. This will most likely stay a one-shot but if you want me to continue this please feel free to review. The ending seemed a bit weak to me but I wanted to end it, and didn't know how. If you have a better ending, again review please. **


End file.
